Mortals, Meet The Myths
by Fiercest-Dreamer
Summary: A series of one-shots involving mortals meeting various characters from PJO and HoO. Mostly based in high school. Rated T for drama and language. Some one-shots may include appearances of some Gods. Updates irregular - every few months or so. Demigod appearances include the Seven, Nico, Reyna, Calypso, Travis and Connor, Katie. Other appearances include Grover, Tyson, Ella, Chiron.
1. Maria Sanders

**I've noticed lots of these types of one-shots have the the cheerleaders portrayed as sluts. So in this one-shot, I'm changing that.**

* * *

 **Maria Sanders P.O.V**

My name is Maria Sanders. I'm fifteen years old, blond, and I have a great body. I've got average grades, and I'm the head of the Falcons, my school's cheerleading squad. I am the image of perfection. So many guys want to go out with me, but I've said no to all of them. I have my sights set on Percy Jackson: captain of the swim team, and the hottest guy I have ever seen.

This morning, I'm really nervous. I'm planning on asking Percy out. I've seen other girls try, and he's said no to all of them, because, apparently, he has a girlfriend.

So, as I was walking down the halls, I spotted Percy by his locker. I took a deep breath. _Here goes,_ I thought. I walked right up to him.

"Hi, Percy." I nervously said. He turned towards me. My breath caught in my throat. No matter how many times I see his eyes, they never cease to amaze me. The perfect combination of sea-green and ocean-blue make his eyes literally look like swirling oceans.

"Hi, Maria. What's up?"

"I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go see a movie or something tonight?" I stuttered. God, I was nervous.

"So, like a date?"

Sometimes Percy could be really dumb. "Yeah. A date, I guess." I was actually hoping Percy would say yes. How stupid of me.

He shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Maria. But I have a girlfriend. You're a nice girl and all, but she would kill me if I went out with someone else."

I swear I heard him mutter 'literally' at the end of his sentence, although I might have been imagining it. I tried to give Percy a smile. "Oh. Okay. That's fine. I'll see you around?"

"Sure. Bye, Maria."

I waved goodbye to him as he walked away. I tried not to cry as I turned away. I knew there was little to no chance he would ever go out with me. But I've never admired someone as much as I do Percy. Never loved someone as much as Percy.

As I mentally calmed myself down from my heartbreak, I held on to the hope that, maybe, just maybe, Percy would leave his girlfriend and come to me.

* * *

The next day, as I was sitting in Math class with Percy in the row just in front of me, I heard a commotion outside the classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Cory, seemed to hear it as well, stood up, and walked out the door.

The whole class fell silent. When she returned, a girl, about seventeen or eighteen, followed her in. I studied her. She had long blonde princess curls, tan skin, a lean body, and cold, grey eyes. I also noticed that she had a faded grey streak in her hair, similar to the one I once asked Percy about in his hair.

Speaking of Percy, when he saw her, he perked up immediately and grinned like a maniac. Blondie caught sight of him too, and pulled up a chair next to him.

I watched as he pulled her and gently kissed her on the lips. My heart broke all over again. _This must be his girlfriend,_ I thought. _Now I have no chance of getting him._

When they struck up a conversation, I couldn't resist eavesdropping.

"It's so good to see you, Wise Girl." This puzzled me. Was she super smart or something?

"You too, Seaweed Brain." Now I was even more confused. I knew Percy liked seaweed, but calling him a Seaweed Brain? That's kinda mean.

"Why are you here? I thought you were working." My brow furrowed in confusion. Blondie is much to young to be working, right?

"I thought I might drop by, see how you're doing in school." I stopped trying to make sense of things, so I just listened in instead.

"It's going well."

"Really?" Blondie raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Blondie gave him a look. "Well, as good as school can go in this life."

What are they talking about? This was just too confusing. As I clutched my head in frustration, I heard the teacher call out to me.

"Maria, are you alright?"

Percy and Blondie turned around in unison, one arm draped over the back of the chair. I looked at one, then the other. I quickly shook my head in reply to Mrs. Cory, but tuned out after that.

As I gathered my books in my arms, I glanced across the room to find Blondie and Percy laughing together. I sighed. Blondie's head snapped in my direction, as if she had heard me. I quickly turned away and walked to my locker.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, during lunch, I watched as Percy walked into the cafeteria. Almost immediately, a gang of guys led by Bruno Lee surrounded him.

"Hey, Jackson!" Bruno spoke loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Everyone diverted their gaze to the inevitable brawl that would ensue.

Percy sighed in exhaustion. "Hey, Bruno." I don't understand how Percy can be so casual. Bruno was the beefiest guy at school. He had taken down people twice his size at football matches. Percy was tiny compared to him.

"Gimme your lunch money." Bruno demanded.

Percy just leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. A smirk appeared on his face. "A'int gonna happen, Bruno." He shrugged.

Bruno face turned as red as a tomato. "I make the demands, and you follow them!" He roared.

Percy quirked and eyebrow. "And why's that?"

People all over the cafeteria gasped. No one contradicted Bruno Lee and got away with it. Meanwhile, Bruno was spluttering in rage. "Because...just because. I said so!" The captain of the football team had had enough. He pounded his fists together and cracked his knuckles. "Come on, Jackson! Let's go for it!"

Percy stopped leaning against the wall and said doubtfully, "You really sure you want to go up against me?" Bruno just growled. "Alright then."

Bruno charged Percy. Percy simply sidestepped, which resulted in Bruno colliding face-first into the wall. He whirled around with a bloody nose. "That's it!" He charged Percy again, intent on ramming him. But Percy moved to the side once more, and stuck his foot out. Bruno tripped, and fell to the ground.

Percy shook his head in mock amazement. "Wow, Big Boy. I didn't think you'd fall for the same trick twice."

I was surprised Percy hadn't been clobbered yet. Normal guys would never have lasted this long. They wouldn't have even agreed to a fight in the first place.

After several more rounds of Bruno attacking and Percy dodging, I realized lunch was almost over. Just then, that same blonde walked in through the doors, and, upon seeing the spectacle in front of her, yelled, "Perseus Jackson!"

Everyone gasped as they stopped what they were doing and turned to the raging blonde. No one called Percy by his real name! Most people didn't even know it. "What in the name of Hades do you think you're doing!?"

Percy put up his hands in surrender and said, "Sorry, Annie!"

Her face portrayed an irritated expression and said, "You know not to call me that. Now, why were you toying around with Bruno?"

Percy shrugged as he replied, "He wanted to pick a fight with me. I didn't want to hurt him."

I wondered what Percy meant by that. I'd never actually seen him fight, plus everyone said he was a wimp. The few times someone would try to attack him, he'd just walk away.

But now, Percy clearly knew how to anticipate Bruno, and seemed to simply be toying with him. In my opinion, that meant Percy knew how to fight. He just must not be letting on how well.

And what did Blondie-sorry, Annabeth-mean when she said 'what in the name of Hades'? Wasn't that some gloomy Greek god who never enjoys life?

Annabeth just huffed in response to Percy and said, "Come on, Percy. We've got Social Studies next."

Just then, the bell rang, and the students filed out of the cafeteria. I followed, casting a swift glance at Bruno and his gang as I go by. Bruno's sporting a bloody nose, and a twisted ankle, and cradled his right arm, probably a broken or sprained wrist.

One of the gang's members, Anton I think, tells him, "You should get that checked out."

Bruno grudgingly nods in acknowledgement, and shuffles away to the Nurse's Office, glaring at Percy as he goes by.

* * *

When the bell rang signalling the end of the day, I trudged out the front doors. The day had not gone well. Even after the brawl in the cafeteria, and everything before that, I still followed Percy around. And his girlfriend seemed to know it, too. Yet every time they had a conversation that I eavesdropped, they were saying the most confusing things.

It was like they were speaking another language. During Social Studies class, they literally _were_ speaking another language. The unit we're working on is Ancient Civilization. First term, we explore Ancient Greek culture. When Mr. Mendoza, the history teacher, asked if we knew anything about Ancient Greece, Percy and Annabeth had giggled, as if they knew something we didn't. Mr. Mendoza had called on them, saying, "Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

The couple had shared a look with each other, and shrugged in response. Mr. Mendoza let it slip, but kept an eye on them. When he began telling us about the Greek Gods, Percy literally fell asleep. Annabeth wasn't much better. After Mr. Mendoza caught them and woke them up, he ordered them to name all of the Olympians.

Much of the class had snickered, but Percy and Annabeth turned to each other and began a conversation. In another freaking _language_.

 ** _"So, do you want to tell him, or should I?"_**

 ** _"I don't know. They're all quite baffled already, considering we are speaking another language."_**

 ** _"Man, I'm so glad I let Chiron teach us to speak Greek. It sure came in handy."_**

 ** _"Oh, shut it Percy."_**

He had grinned in response. The whole class had been dumbfounded. No one could understand what they had been saying. Annabeth had turned to Mr. Mendoza after her and Percy's 'chitchat', and said, "What was that, Mr. Mendoza? I seem to be having trouble hearing."

Mr. Mendoza's jaw had hung wide open. He had not known what to say, so he had awkwardly switched subjects and had begun explaining the Titan War. Percy and Annabeth had both fallen asleep. No one bothered to wake them up.

So here I was, shuffling along with my book in my arms, quietly staring up into space and listing off reasons as to why I should be with Percy. I felt so dejected. Of all the boys I had to fall for, it had to be the one with a girlfriend, beautiful eyes, captain of the swim team, fighting skills, and is bilingual.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the rock in my path until after I tripped over it. I fell forwards and landed in the comforting arms of Percy...wait, what? I looked up at his face, his eyes full of worry. I sighed in content.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned to see Annabeth standing next to Percy, arms crossed over her chest. I quickly stumbled back onto my own feet, and hastily apologized to Percy for falling into him.

"It's fine, Maria."

"Maria, I don't mean to put you on the spot or anything, but I noticed you took great interest in our conversations." Annabeth questioned.

"Well, as a matter of fact-," I was about to argue with her and say that, no, I hadn't been eavesdropping, but after the steely glare she sent my way, I decided against it. "Yes, yes I did."

"And why is that?"

I flicked my eyes towards Percy, who would not look at me. I resettled my gaze on the blonde, and replied with, "I like Percy."

A moment of silence. Then she burst out laughing. Her reaction was so unexpected, that I actually took a few steps back. After calming herself down and a couple worried looks from Percy, she finally managed to say,"Lots of girls feel that way. So don't feel bad if you want to break us up. Just understand that that will never happen."

I nodded mutely in response. "I sorry. I just really admire Percy, and there are so many things I want to learn about him."

"I get that. Lots of people want to know things about me, but I don't enjoy sharing my personal life." He put an arm around Annabeth. "I will say that I've been through Hell for Annabeth. I love her, and no one else. Not the romantic way, anyway."

I nodded in response, with tears forming in my eyes. I guess I'd known, deep down, that Percy and I were not meant to be. "I understand. You two love each other with all your hearts. I guess I've just always craved for something like that."

Annabeth took me into a hug. I stood there, surprised for a moment, but then embraced her as well. "Maybe someday you will. I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

"Thank you, Annabeth." I paused a moment before asking my final question. "By the way, I've been wondering something. Where did you guys get the grey hair?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in surprise and giggled. "Let's just say we've had a lot of weight on our shoulders."

* * *

 **That was my first ever one-shot! I'm go to try to do more of these, but expect updates to be very slow. I've had to put two of my stories on hiatus, because I can't keep up with all three of them. I expect to post another one-shot every four months or so. Follow, fav, review!**

 **\- Fiercest-Dreamer**


	2. Andrew Hillford

**Andrew Hillford P.O.V**

Andrew Hillford here. I'm tall, buff, and captain of the basketball team. I have black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Every girl wants to go out with me. I date them a few times, then dump them. People call me a slut. I suppose I am. But there's one girl who has never asked me to go out with her: Calypso Titan. Strange last name, I know.

But boy, is she hot, or what? With caramel-coloured hair, dark almond eyes, and a beautiful body, she is the image of perfection.

The only problem is she says she has a boyfriend named Leo Valdez. But I know she's just playing hard to get.

As I walked down the hallway of Wilderness School, I spotted her near my locker. Today she is sporting a white tank top, denim jeans, and black flats. Silver earrings hung from her ears, and her thick hair was pulled into a braid today. A silver headband graced the top of her head.

I smirked. I walked up to her and said very smugly, "Hey, Calypso."

She turned towards me and replied, "Oh. Hello, Andrew."

I leaned against the lockers with one arm and examined my nails with the other hand. "So. My parents are out tonight, and I've got no plans. Wanna crash at my place?"

Instead of saying yes like I expected her too, she just shook her head and said, "If you are asking me out on what people of this century call a date, then no. Besides, I have a place to 'crash', already."

I got over my momentary shock and answered, "Oh really? Where?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "My boyfriend's place, duh."

"And where does this boyfriend of yours live?"

"Long Island, but right now he's staying at his shop near Central Park."

"Your boyfriend owns a shop."

She nodded.

"In New York."

She nodded again.

"Oookay then."

An awkward silence followed, until Calypso broke it. "Well, if that is all, I'd best be leaving. Goodbye, Andrew."

And she walked away. Just like that! From me! Andrew Hillford! No one walks away from me and gets away with it. Tomorrow, I told myself. Tomorrow, I'll get her back.

* * *

Except the next day, Calypso didn't show. A couple hours after school started, she did show. And she looked horrible. Her usual braid was in a mess, her pants had many rips, and she looked like she had dried blood on her arms and face. When she walked into English class, everyone, including me, turned to stare at her.

"What?"

No one answered. So she just shrugged and took her seat in class. The teacher simply stared open-mouthed at Calypso. She calmly sat there and said, "If you're all quite finished staring, I wouldn't mind if you paid attention to something other than me."

Everyone quickly averted their gaze, though some people spoke in hushed whispers. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but keep staring at her. What could've happened on her way to school that would've resulted in this!?

As Ms. Faradi droned on about integers and algebra, I noticed Calypso touch a cut on her left arm. I saw her cringe, clearly in pain. I thought about her injuries. What could have caused this? Some sort of animal? A human being, perhaps?

I shook myself out of my thoughts as the bell rang. Calypso was out the door in five seconds flat, before anyone had even moved from their seats. So, I did the sensible thing that any person would do: I followed her.

She walked down the hall in a rushed manner, ignoring the confused looks people gave her. She rushed into the women's bathroom. I took only a second to decide whether or not I should follow. Instead, I went into the men's bathroom. I put my well-trained ear up to the wall adjoining the washrooms, and listened intently. The following conversation was rather...strange.

The first sentence was muffled, something like, _Oh, Eris, god damned of the rain trough, please assess my omelette._

There was a slight pause, then a voice, clearer this time. "Leo, thank the Gods!" Gods? Who says that?

"Sunshine! Are you okay? Where are you?" This Leo person sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm at Wilderness School."

"Wilderness School!? What in Hephaestus's name are you doing there?" Wait, Hephaestus? Wasn't that some crippled Greek God?

"I'm getting an education, Valdez. Try it some time. But that's not important. What is important, however, is the fact that I got attacked by Stymphalian Birds." What the hell is Calypso talking about? A bird attacked her?

The other person-Leo, I think-sounded like he was cursing in another language.

"Leo! Language!"

"Sorry, Sunshine. But Stymphalian Birds? How did they find you there?"

Calypso didn't say anything for a long time. When she did, it sounded like she was upset. "I don't know. I was just walking to school like I do every day, when I suddenly turned a corner, and the Birds came at me. It took me a good ten minutes to defeat them. Even then, I got pretty beat up too. Plus, I was late for school. It took me a good hour to do my best to get cleaned up, but even then I couldn't quite disguise my incident. When I actually got to class, everyone kept staring. It was quite uncomfortable."

"Did you take nectar and ambrosia? Please tell me you did." What _were_ they talking about? This whole conversation didn't make sense!

"Of course I did, Leo. But, even so, I still had some cuts and bruises. After class was over, I went straight to the bathroom and IMed you."

"I should talk to Percy and Annabeth about this. They've dealt with Stymphalians before, and they might know why they're attacking random half-bloods." Now _that_ was a weird word. Kinda made me think it was a racist definition of a person of two cultures.

Just then, Calypso said, "Gotta go, Leo. I hear another female coming."

I too heard the footsteps. I cautiously exited the bathroom, except it was at the exact same time Calypso left the girl's room. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared. "Andrew, are you stalking me?"

I was a bit surprised at her accusation, but quickly recovered. "Of course not. I was worried about you." Even as I said it, I knew it wasn't entirely true.

She raised her eyebrow and said, "I think it was out of curiosity more than anything."

She got me there. So I decided to humour her. "Where did you get the cuts?"

She glanced down, then back up. "Some delinquent tried to pick a fight. He lost."

"You're lying. I heard your conversation in the bathroom."

Her eyes widened. "So you _were_ stalking me!"

"Not really. I was...maybe stalking you. But that's not the point. Why was your chat so weird?"

That's when Calypso went still. She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke in a hard, definite voice. "I do not need to reveal that information to you."

"You don't get to make that choice."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"And how does that give you any authority over me?"

"Because I'm Andrew Hillford! Everyone does exactly what I say!"

She raised a perfect eyebrow and said, "Reality check, Andrew. I'm not 'everyone'. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back to my boyfriend."

Calypso walked away and I stared dumbly after her. After regaining my senses, I followed. She walked out the front doors of the school and down the concrete steps. She made a right turn and ducked behind a cluster of bushes. My curiosity peaked, so I kept on following.

The sight that met my gaze was really, _really,_ weird. Calypso was walking towards a Latino-looking boy, kind of elfish, with a tool belt around his waist. Behind him was a giant miniature metal plane. Made of _bronze._ How the hell can it even fly?

"Hey, Sunshine!" I turned my attention back to the elf kid.

"Hi, Leo." So. This was Leo, Calypso's so-called 'boyfriend'.

"Are you okay, those Stymphalians didn't hurt you too badly, did they?"

"Not at all, Leo. I can hold my ground."

Leo smiled mischievously and held out his hand to her, while climbing onto the plane. "Come on, Calypso. The gang's waiting to hear all about it."

Calypso smiled back just as deviously and said, "I'm driving, Valdez."

* * *

The next day, Calypso didn't show. When I asked the principal about it, he said a Calypso Titan had never enrolled at Wilderness School. I asked my friends, but they all said the same thing.

Eventually, as time went on, I too slowly began to forget about Calypso. A few months after she mysteriously disappeared, I forgot I even knew her. But one day, as I was out for a walk in Central Park, I spotted a dark-haired girl and a familiar Latino boy walking hand-in-hand, smiling. I shook my head to be sure I wasn't seeing things. I watched the pair a bit longer, then turned away. I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that I knew them.

A single name was uttered in my near: _Calypso Titan_.

I turned to see who had spoken, but no one was there. I shrugged and continued on my walk, but looked back once to see the slender girl staring right back. With a wink and a wave, she jogged out of sight. The last strange thing that happened that day was when I noticed a bronze glinting in the sky, soaring away towards Long Island.

* * *

 **So, here is my second one-shot of mortals meeting demigods (or in this case, demi-** **titans!). Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime in mid to late February, and will feature Percy, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Clarisse, and Coach Hedge. I bet some of you readers will be able to guess the next topic based on the characters. *cough* gym class *cough***

 **Anyways, check out my other stories, 'specially my Percy Jackson one. I'm surprised at how much people enjoy it. Right now, all my stories with chapters are on hold, due to my obsession with writing one-shots about my favourite fandoms.**

 **Review, follow, fav!**

 **\- Fiercest-Dreamer**


	3. Important Information

**Hello, everyone. I know it's been a while, so I'm just going to come out and say it: I am putting this story on hiatus indefinitely. For those of you who don't know, 'indefinitely' does not mean 'forever'. It simply means 'for an unknown amount of time'. Anyway, I want everyone to know I have plans for this story, but a lot of stuff is going on in my life right now, so you're all going to need to wait a little bit longer for the next chapter. I am not, however, abandoning this story. I hope you will all understand, and continue following this story. I promise I will post the next chapter eventually, but it may not be for some time.**

 **Thanks for understanding.**

 **• Fiercest-Dreamer**


End file.
